Rebirth
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: When Danny and allies go on a Senior Trip to the Ghost Zone, Secrets are revealed... and the fate of everything is at risk... DannyXEmber(Amber)
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

By: Psyche Hybrid ZenMan

Chapter 1: Birth of a Halfa

It was a normal day for seniors of Casper High of Amity Park, well, save for one senior in the school's old science lab. The lab was abandoned after a few experiments went bad and killed a few people…making it supposedly haunted. The senior was known as James Steele, an 18 year old senior who was currently working with his own ghost portal, similar to the one he knew was in Fenton Works. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a white lab coat, blue shirt, tan khakis, and black shoes. James realized he had the exact same plans for the one in Fenton Works, one that included the on button inside the chamber, "Goddammit, Danny…"

He decided to equip his armor (pretty much similar to X's armor but was pure white with his own symbol on the helmet, which was a shield with a black S) and went inside the portal to turn it on. Once he pushed the button he thought, "F*ck…" and with that the portal turned on immediately and zapped James with ecto-energy. James beared the pain as his DNA was infused with ghost energy.

He was blasted out of the portal onto the lab floor. After about 10 minutes he got up and checked himself in the mirror, he screamed; his armor was now black with his symbol turned white, when he removed his helmet his hair turned gray and his hazel eyes turned green. He heard a faint voice, "James? You okay?" James sweatdropped, "Crap, Mika…" he focused and suddenly a ring of light formed around him and he changed back into what he looked like before wearing the armor.

A blonde female with red eyes peeped in and saw James standing there but then screamed because she saw two ecto-pusses…floating right behind James. James turned and strangely got into a battle stance. He also gave something a shot and he gave a battle cry, "Phantom On!" the ring of light appeared and changed him back into his armor. He yelled, "Phantom Steele!" the ecto-pusses attacked and Phantom Steele summoned an ecto-blade, a blade with that had ectoplasm infused into it, and had a green blade.

Phantom Steele attacked by slashing them both out of existence. He called back the ecto-blade and changed back, but then realized Mika was in the room. He sweat-dropped and said, "I dunno how to explain this," Mika smiled and said, "Your secret is safe with me."

"and from that day on, I've been fighting ghosts and soon I became as experienced as Danny Phantom." He told the interviewer, but hadn't explained how he came into being, he just told how he saved Mika. She then asked, "Do you know Danny Phantom?" Phantom Steele nodded, "Best Friend and Ally to the one and only Danny Phantom." It was true that James was friends with Danny, but Danny knew nothing about his identity.

Said hero was watching the interview and noticed something about Phantom Steele, he looked familiar as he removed his helmet...he looked like, James Steele! Danny spit out the cola he was drinking and sweatdropped, 'why didn't he tell me?'

Steele flew around Amity park when he passed Mr. Lancer's apartment and overheard something about a field trip, 'huh?' "yes, we would like to take a tour of the Ghost Zone for our Senior Trip."

Steele sweatdropped, 'i gotta warn Danny, Pronto!'

*Ding-Dong* Danny heard the doorbell ring suddenly and when he opened it a panting James was standing there and said, "I. Got some. News."

"My room, pronto…"

After Danny and James snuck into Danny's room which had Amber (formerly Ember but was recently turned into a Halfa thanks to a special artifact she stole from James, not that he minded… She had baby blue eyes, Red-hair with a black pony-tail, and attire that was similar to her former ghost-half), Johnny 13, Kitty, Sam, Mika, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani...James explained what he had heard; For the Senior Trip of Casper High, the current Senior Class is going to the Ghost Zone. Ember questioned, "How did you hear this? you're just a human...you couldn't have flown up there...unless." James nodded and Mika's eyes widened, 'James...is it really time?' she thought. James wasn't the only one to hide a secret...Mika had been born with Ghost powers, but kept quiet until James asked and she confided.

He and Mika stood next to each other and while James yelled, "Phantom On!" Mika cried, "Transform~!" a green ring of light appeared around Mika and ring of white light formed around James' feet and while his flew up; Mika's split in two. Mika's long blonde hair turned black and her red eyes turned green. Her skin was pale and her clothes, if you could call them that, were vines that covered most of her body save for her lower legs, upper half of her torso, and lower arms. James turned directly into Phantom Steele and everyone gasped. Steele turned around to face the wall with a pained look on his face. Mika comforted the hero and said, "Give us a second." She turned to him and asked, "You gonna be okay?"

Steele calmed down and nodded, "yeah, i'll be fine… They deserve to know everything," he turned and explained the incident in his Lab...and the fact Mika was born with her powers. Mika alias was Rose Petal and James had chosen the name Phantom Steele. James was truly an amnesiac who came to Casper high to seek answers. Mika was the freak girl who was good with plants.

James continued and once he let everything he knew off his chest Tucker took his chance to Scan both Phantom Steele and Rose Petal and got their full data which for some reason was only partially in his Database.

Name: James Steele

Alias: Phantom Steele, Phantom Zen

Age: unknown

Core type: Prism

Level: 13 (stronger than Danny, Vlad, and Dan)

Weapons: Ecto-blades, Ecto-Daggers, Ecto-kunai, and Ecto-Blasers.

Powers: Various (Too many to count)

Name: Mika Flora

Alias: Rose Petal

Age: 19

Core type: Nature

Level: 9 (Strong as Ember, Johnny 13, and Kitty)

Weapons: none

Powers: Various

Danny looked at James' Level and asked, "13? how come your stronger?" The halfa looked at Danny and shrugged, "Dunno, but i'm glad we're friends. i wouldn't wanna fight you anyway."

Danny nodded and both Steele and Rose changed back.

"Alright, now that almost everyone is here, let's explain; we are going into the Ghost Zone and going to take a tour. Once we're done, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton will take us home." Mr. Lancer explained. The A-listers (populars) and the Nerds nodded.

Danny and crew walked down the stairs after the explanation and Lancer asked, "Ah, Mr. Fenton and Mr. Steele, how good of you to join us."

"Sorry, we were discussing something, sir." James explained. Mr. Lancer asked, "care to discuss, Mr. Steele?" James shook his head and said, "It was a private conversation, sir. No need for you to know, no offense." Mr. Lancer nodded and said to the class, "Now we go."

Everyone filed down to the lab and Jack pulled a sheet off the large object in the room; "The Specter Bus, capable of going through the Ghost Zone with no problem." James silently turned the tracking chip in his watch, so that Tucker could track where everyone was. "Alright, pile on everyone, to the Ghost Zone."

Danny and everyone were the last ones on. and then they were off,

To the Ghost Zone.

**Jeez, that took awhile…**

** Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom! Phantom Steele and Rose Petal are mine though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth

Once everyone was in the Ghost Zone, James felt funny...like something was about to happen. He didn't wanna alert anyone so he closed his eyes and focused.

He suddenly visualized a map of the ghost zone and placed their current location on the grid, he looked and sweatdropped; They were nearing Pariah's Keep...the home of the former Ghost King.

'Oh no, This is NOT good!' James sweat-dropped as he opened his eyes. He whispered into Danny's ear and Danny mouthed, I know. James was worried, if Pariah was accidentally let loose, oh he didn't wanna think about it.

James suddenly picked up on some of the conversations the humans were having: the jocks were talking about Danny Phantom versus Phantom Steele, the popular girls were swooning over Danny Phantom and Phantom Steele, the Nerds were discussing the powers both Heroes had and the adults were wondering where they were. James got up, much to Danny and Mika's chagrin, and opened the bus door...he had noticed something, a ghost: Fright Knight. He launched himself off the bus and as everyone was looking at Fright Knight about to attack, he changed into Phantom Steele. Danny and everyone facepalmed, but then realized why he did it: he wanted to protect everyone.

"Fool, you want to enter Pariah's Keep, eh?" The Fright Knight asked Steele, who was now in front of the Fright Knight. Steele shook his head and said, "trying to prevent them for doing something stupid."

"Ah, I see...very well...you may go and stop them...but be warned: Vladimir Plasmius is looking to overthrow Daniel, I advise you to be cautious." Steele nodded and said his thanks.

The Hero soon caught up with the bus and floated in front on the bus, he glared and Jack spoke into the speaker, "Ghost-Boy, we don't want any trouble! Go home, or get blasted." Steele really didn't want to deal with this, "You know, i'm not that similar to Danny Phantom; Danny Phantom would persuade you with words. I, however, have other means that are just as effective." Steele looked through the bus at Mika and made a sad face, meaning he didn't want to do what he was doing. She understood and closed her eyes, waiting for the attack.

"Alright, get out of our way." Jack growled. Steele thought, "You may be in the Ghost Zone, but i'm in charge here!" he got angry and everyone in the 'Zone knew not to get either King Phantom or Phantom Steele angry.

You see, Danny Phantom was the current Ghost King...and Phantom Steele was the King's right hand ghost...but everyone knew, save for Plasmius, not to get them angry.

Phantom ruled with a kind heart as did his advisors. Princess Danielle, wanted equal trials for both Nobles and Commoners. Tucker, outlawed violence unless necessary. Sam, make sure everyone was well. Jazz dealt with rules for the Zone. Steele, along with his knights, kept everyone safe. Mika, helped with developing Phantom City. They all had equal parts in the city.

"Oh yeah?" Jack taunted, everyone including Maddie were annoyed by Jack's cockiness. "Yeah." Steele growled.

"I never wished to hurt humans, but you leave me no choice; I am Ghost Commander Steele and Prepare…" he drew his ecto-blade, "To meet your doom!" he pointed his finger at the bus and charged with amazing speed.

Jack fired Plasm-beams at Steele but were easily dodged. "!?" Jack gasped as the bus rocked violently, Maddie shook her head, "Jack, what have you gotten us into?" Lancer was panicking along with the seniors. Why was Steele attacking? Why is Mr. Fenton getting us into trouble? Everyone save for Tucker, Sam, Danny, Amber, and Mika was freaking out.

Suddenly, Steele stopped his attacks and backed off for a second, "Phantom Knights, i summon thee!" and out of nowhere 7 knights wearing armor that were similar to both Phantom and Steele and were wielding swords. Danny, Amber, Mika phased out with Tucker and Sam without anyone noticing. They floated to the nearest platform to let Sam and Tucker watch while Phantom, Embera and Rose helped Steele knock everyone back to the portal. Phantom floated in front of Steele and his knight's in which they kneeled, "King Phantom!" "Alright," he turned to the Specter bus and said, "let's get em outta here, They shouldn't even be in this area, I restricted it for a reason." Phantom and Steele nodded at each other and stood side by side. they turned their backs to each other and then pointed their hands at the bus and focused to make a Portal using the power of the Infi-map.

Suddenly, Steele was attacked and the connection was broken. A shadow looking like Steele was floating close to him blade drawn. Steele growled, "Shadow Steele… shoulda guessed." he gripped his side and floated over to the nearest platform, trying to gain his strength. This wasn't his first battle with Shadow Steele, but he knew it wouldn't be his last.

He fell to the ground and before Jack attacked, Rose flew over to her best friend to see if he was okay. Rose checked his pulse and felt nothing, "no…" Phantom looked to Shadow and growled, "what. did. you. do?"

Shadow laughed and attacked Phantom.

Meanwhile, Rose started to cry. She had lost her best friend in her entire world, again. Maddie and Jack watched Rose cry over Steele and watched in curiosity; Ghosts didn't have feelings, they only had anger. This somehow changed their thoughts and Jack suddenly felt sorry for the Ghost-boy.

"He was only trying to protect us... how come I was so blind?" he realized.

Rose screamed as Steele's body suddenly faded and disappeared. Shadow continued to attack Phantom when suddenly Shadow was burning in agony, once the flames subsided they noticed a man in flame-armor that looked so like… Steele!

"Steele Phoenix!" Giant flame wings came from Steele's back and once they flapped he shot feathers of flame attack Shadow Steele, burning him once again.

Mika, sighed in relief and brushed her tears away, This wasn't the first time Steele had transformed;

There was once time Steele had went Beast mode to save Mika and a newly transformed Amber from Skulker. His armor was blue and purple, with claws on his knuckles and smaller ones on his boots. The armor was in a beast theme.

Another, was a badly injured Steele transforming into a rainbow feathered, red armored, bird version of Steele and saving Sam and Kitty from Technus 2.9.

Many more were elemental versions of himself. It seemed that every time someone was in trouble and Steele/James was passed out. Steele/James always found a way to save his friends. Right now he was now in Phoenix Mode and kicking ass by the looks of it.

Steele yelled, "Final-Trans!" and with that a white ring formed around him and quickly split in two changing him into a new form. The form was his armor but it looked as though it was never put through anything and didn't have the S on it. he stood there and watched Shadow menacingly, he turned his head to Danny and said, "get everyone out of here, this is gonna get messy!" Danny nodded and guided everyone out of the Zone, they were about to exit the keep when a beam of darkness attacked the ship and knocked everything down to the ground, until Steele saved everyone and went to continue his fight with Shadow.

Danny had to wonder how much power the Hero held inside him; The boy could 'die' and then come back with more power than ever. He was also an amazing runner and flyer. Every weakness he had when he "Transed" he had covered and was an amazing fighter. Clockwork called, "Time Out!" and everything froze save for Danny. "Clockwork, what's wrong?" "what if I told you James was from this world, but also in every other world?" Danny was puzzled, "Not from any time? H-how is that possible?" Clockwork smiled, "That my apprentice, is something for this man to explain," he motioned to a man with white robes that covered his face and holding a staff. Danny asked, "Who are you?" The man nodded, "_I am the One King and that boy, is my apprentice...though it seems he has forgotten his old master…_" He sighed and said, "_Well, he shall remember! Etk za maracta!_" he hit James from afar and he even gave him some unexpected energy. When time played James said after he destroyed Shadow, "M-Master…" he floated over to the place he saved everyone and confronted The One King. The Hero kneeled and said, "My Master…what is thine bidding?" The One King shook his head and said, "_You've grown quite strong since i've last seen you and i think it's time I passed on my last bit of power to you._" The One King pointed his staff at James and hit him with a beam of energy.

James glowed after the beam and his master vanished. He sighed and transformed with the new energy. His armor now had robes coming out of them and he had a long cross on the front of his armor. He called after he whipped his sword around, "Steele Bishop!"

Meanwhile, everyone was panicking that they were stuck in the Ghost Zone. Jack and Maddie were contemplating what had happened and how wrong they were about ghosts. Mr. Lancer was doing the same but about James and the others. Thankfully, no-one saw Danny, Amber, and Mika change after the phase-through and didn't even notice their disappearance until Maddie and Jack noticed Danny was gone. But then saw him laughing at James with Mika on top of James hugging and kissing him.

"Okay, Okay Mimi, I'm fine...Really!" he used his 'pet-name' for Mika and she blushed as she let him get up. Everyone else continued to panic until Danny spoke up, "I know how to get us out of here." Everyone looked at Danny Fenton, part of the Freaks. James, who had changed back after he gained a new form, was quiet along with the rest.

Maddie, now mad, asked, "How do you know?" Danny explained/lied calmly, "Knocked an anniversary present into the Ghost Zone and eventually, after a confrontation with a few ghosts, got it back."

"Why should we follow you, Fenturd?" Dash complained earning an warranted glare from James. Danny calmly said, "I know enough of the Ghost Zone to get us home." Dash laughed, not believing the man who actually knew the Ghost Zone, "I bet I can do a better job than you can!" Danny snickered, "i'd like to see you try, you'd probably get yourselves killed...come on guys let's go. Mars and Venus' station it is." Danny and his crew set off in the correct direction. The whole class just stood there looking at Dash, who was sweat-dropping. Mr. Lancer spoke up, "Well, if Mr. Baxter is done being rude…" Dash sighed and Lancer spoke, "We should probably catch up to Mr. Fenton, before he gets too far." And with that everyone caught up to Danny and company and asked all together, "Please get us home!" Danny asked with a frown, "Will you listen to me?" they nodded, "Will you not try and run, cause I will guarantee your safety if you stay in the group, if not...i have other people to look after." James asked gripping his arm. They nodded again, James smirked, "Good, now if you would follow me, we'll get out of here."

Everyone, including a reluctant Dash, started heading in the right direction, with Danny leading, Sam and Tucker on the left side of the group, Amber and Mika on the right, and James in the back.

**Yeah, gonna keep this up.**

** Later, Ficcers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth

Everyone may have watched James jumped out of the bus to confront Fright Knight, but no one really saw his transformation...so they saw a suicidal James just jump and thought he died on the impact from the ground. but no, he survived and was healthier than ever. They all at random intervals started looking back at James and noticed on his left and right arm were mechanical gloves, probably for his protection.

James sweat-dropped as he noticed, "what?"

He knew they noticed the gloves and when they weren't looking, he turned on the cloaking device on his arms and they reverted. When they turned back around they noticed the gloves were gone. Dash thought, 'that James kid is really weird.' James sweat-dropped and thought, 'REALLY need to be careful.'

After a few breaks, Danny and group arrived at the station, before they approached, Danny and his crew regrouped and Danny warned the others, especially his parents and inadvertantly Valerie, "now the ghosts we are about to see are very nice and will NOT attack you…don't do ANYTHING stupid!"

He and crew walked up and asked to stay the night, Mars and Venus happily agreed and welcomed the humans into their home. After Mars tolds some stories and everyone went to bed, James walked out of his room after he noticed a strange noise, "reset, reset, reset, reset, reset…" James walked into the foyer where he saw a strange ghost, it wasn't Clockwork, but he was similar and he was holding a staff. James wondered, "who are you?" he smirked and shot james with energy. James felt his power levels reset on each of his forms and some of his forms become locked, James dared not to wake everyone up and slowly took the pain of being reset. Once the energy from the attack faded the figure faded.

James turned into Steele and tried, while tired and in pain, to go Steele Bishop and failed, he noticed most of his more powerful forms were locked. Though when he transformed in Steele Beast he knew this was just a 'powerful base form.'

Steele Beast changed to Steele and then back to James, 'this...is gonna set us back…' he went to tucker's room and swiped his PDA while he was sleeping. He sadly edited his own Data…

Name: James Steele

Alias: Phantom Steele, Phantom Zen

Age: unknown

Core type: Prism

Level: 8

Weapons: Ecto-blades, Ecto-Daggers, Ecto-kunai, and Ecto-Blasers.

Powers: Basic and advanced

Forms: Steele Beast, DynaSteele, Flame Steele, Frozen Steele, Plasma Steele, Phantom Steele.

He saved and entered Tucker's password to complete the changes. He placed it next to Tucker and phased back out of Tucker's room to go back to his room when he was stopped mid-way by Mars who asked, "Are you alright, Steele?" Steele looked at Mars and explained to him what had happened, "I feel so Powerless! I can't protect my King properly now!" It was true, James never felt so weak in his life...he couldn't even protect his Mimi, Mars could understand...he had been in his position. He gave James a strange orb, it was like a crystal ball but had a powerful aura to it.

[Steele obtained the Prism Orb!]

"This orb is the focus of many ghosts of all different cores. When you focus your energy into this orb, it gives you an amazing boost to your abilities giving you Star-Rank abilities...but it drains your health very fast." Steele nodded and felt the orb absorb into him. Steele posed and then;

[Steele gained the power of the Prism mode.]

The next morning…

James awoke the next morning and tried going Steele Bishop...no avail. He sighed, 'guess i'll have to improvise, how am I gonna tell Mimi and Danny? Guess i'll tell them later...' he shook his head and walked out of his room, into the living room where everyone else was waiting for him...he checked his watch and shook his head, '11:00, Danny is going to be mad...' said guide walked up to James, "Danny, I can offer no excuse to why I slept in…" Danny sighed, "Don't do it again...we're already late as is…"

James nodded and once everyone filed out and Danny and company said good bye to Venus and Mars, Danny pulled James to the side and asked, "Are you okay, James?" James shook his head and said simply, "My powers have become reset...and i don't think i have the ability to protect you or Mika anymore… Doesn't mean i'll stop protecting, but just...lower your expectations…" James walked off with a sad look on his face and left Danny to chase him, "James…" He stopped, "You'll find your own way to protect us...you always have and always will…don't give up on yourself, besides...you're not alone."

"Danny," James smirked, Danny was right...he'd always figure out a way to protect his King and his girl...but he was also not alone, they had made some very powerful allies...and they all respected and trusted Team Phantom...as well as helped them in some pretty sticky situations.

James smiled at Danny and nodded, "Right!" Dash called to the two, "Come on, Fenturd and Nerd, Let's go! I wanna go home…"

Danny and James walked outside and while everyone was about to follow them to Dora's Kingdom...James was suddenly attacked. He and Danny both turned to see Plasmius smirking. James called a sword and rushed the elder halfa.

Plasmius smirked at the weak attack and hit James with a burst of energy. He was knocked backwards and onto the floor. He struggled to stand up, Jack and Maddie were about to attack when he said, "No...he's too powerful." Tucker backed up his statement, "That's Vlad Plasmius, a level 12 ghost, he as strong as Danny Phantom, but eviler." James stood up and continued, "He's also too strong for humans...since humans are generally level 1-3...but...i'm different from other humans…" Mika's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. James grunted as he stood up straight and gripped his sword. The others students and Mr. Lancer we're having a hard time believing this, save for Danny's group; James Steele, the kid who hated their guts, was about to risk his life to get them home. What is he thinking?

James' Hazel eyes turned radioactive green as he told Danny, "Get everyone out of here! i don't care if they complain...i want them safe…" Danny reluctantly nodded and took everyone plus a reluctant Mika, who looked to see James whisper at her, "I love you, Mika." She realized what he was doing and started crying in Amber's arms when they got far enough away.

James calmed himself down once everyone was far enough and his eye's went red, he was really pissed. He dashed with amazing speed and started to slash Plasmius in succession. James didn't know what got into him suddenly, was...this the Prism Orb reacting to his anger? No, it was much more different from that, his rage was fueling his power and Vlad was actually taking damage. Once he stopped Vlad vanished into thin air and gave a warning; 'tell Daniel his Kingly days are numbered.'

'But let's see if you can really protect him...hahahahaah' and with that James was attacked by shadowy ecto-pusses...he didn't change into Steele though and destroyed them all within under 10 seconds. Vlad called twice as more and James performed some smooth acrobatics when an ecto-puss changed into Vlad and shot James with an ecto-beam knocking him into the air and shot him in front of the group where he then picked him up by his neck and started to squeeze. James didn't react though, but he started to struggle once he couldn't take it.

Danny knew he had to do something but when James looked at him and smiled while shaking his head, he knew, James was willingly going to die.

James ran out of air and slowly felt his life fade away. Once he was limp, Vlad threw him over to Daniel and laughed. Danny and his friends watched in horror of what had just happened. They had just witnessed their friends death.

"So I heard, you screwed up, eh?" Death sighed and watched James nod slowly...Death knew James very well and knew he doesn't like to do the things he does.

Danny's eye twitched as Vlad was laughed at his friends failure. Danny growled when he saw their eyes meet.

"Plasmius, you won't get away with this..."

"And what are you going to do about it, young Daniel?"

"What are you gonna do now?" Death asked curiously, as if he didn't already know.

James smiled as he was laying there...he was not being focused on so he phased through the floor and when Danny looked back at James he saw he wasn't there, he smiled.

James hid behind a boulder that was 50 yards behind and away from Vlad and noticed Danny, Amber, and Mika were in their alternate forms and he decided to do the same but in front of everyone there but when he tried to used ecto-energy he couldn't and Death spoke to James, 'Steele, I wanna warn you when you came back your Ghost form vanished and was replaced by something better...focus on this;'

James saw an image of a black jumpsuit covered in gray light armor and saw a sword attached to the back, and a gold symbol of a comet on the front and on a gray face-helmet. He suddenly envisioned himself on the armor and felt himself change form. He opened his eyes and noticed the armor was on himself...he had a new form...but he still felt the effect of the reset. Oh well..., he thought, better kick some ass. He noticed some stats on his left arm in a screen about the size of a smart phone screen;

Comet Speed = Lv. 6 of 250

HP = 300

MP = 190

...was that his alias now, Comet Speed? Alright, here we go!

"Prepare to die, DANNY PHANTOM!" Alright, Let's Rock! And with that he dashed towards an attacking Vlad.

Danny noticed a new figure attacking and coming at a high speed, too. Embera and Rose noticed as well and prepared for the impact when they noticed a defeated Vlad standing in front of a masked swordsman whose eyes though, looked very familiar.

"Hmph, was that all? Pfft, I've beaten better." The swordsman said cockily and finished when Vlad vanished... The swordsman looked up and saw a retreating Vlad flying away. The swordsman shook his head, "Once a coward, always a coward. He'll never learn..." Danny approached the swordsman and said, "Thanks, that was close..." the swordsman nodded, "your very welcome...I'm sorry about your friend..." Danny frowned, 'James really is gone.' Rose sighed and was hugged by Danny and Embera. They all cried and let go after 3 minutes and changed back. They went and explained almost every thing to everyone. Sam and Tucker held each other and cried as well.

"By the way...what's your name?" He knew he couldn't go back to regular so, he gave his alias, "Comet, Comet Speed." They all nodded and went on with Comet taking the rear.

Once they reached Dora's Kingdom, Danny told Dora of the news and she cried along with Frostbite and Clockwork, who were there for a visit. Once the tears subsided, they looked at Comet and asked, "Who are you?" He nodded and said, "Comet, Comet Speed." Frostbite, looked at Comet with interest, "You do not seem to be phased at all with where you are...you do realize you are in the Ghost Zone, correct?" Comet nodded and said, "I realize where I am, i do not care, for i wish to keep these people safe at all cost…" He gestured to Daniel and his group. Frostbite noticed he had the same demeanor as Steele and young James, but was slightly different as if to mask something, Comet was indeed suspicious, but also well intentioned.

Comet smirked front behind the helmet thank god it only showed his eyes, Frostbite knew something...he was catching on, good. Thank Clockwork, Death ain't here, otherwise his snarky comments would almost blow his cover. Cockwork however, unbeknownst to Comet, knew his identity since he was the Ghost of time and saw everything unfold. He smirked and thought to James, 'good boy, your mission Death gave you is going smoothly. Keep it up.' Comet sweatdropped, 'Dammit, Clockwork! Whatever, don't tell Danny or Mika for that matter, you already know so please, don't tell everyone...' Clockwork nodded and Dora noticed this, but dismissed it. Comet suddenly felt a chill down his spine and noticed one of the class was acting strange as they were talking amongst one another.

He looked at the A-listers and noticed Kwan was silent and looking at him, glaring. He looked to the nerds and saw no one looking at him and then he saw Danny's group and saw Mika looking into his eyes and she was mad, and his widened.

'Oh shit...is she mad at me?' he thought, but was she mad was at him or Comet? He didn't know and sighed, he walked over to a wall and leaned on it in order to try and sleep, because since he wasn't a ghost anymore or so he thought, he was highly tired.

He suddenly felt weak as he slumped back and tried to stay awake, he noticed everyone was either knocked out or trying to stay awake. 'Probably, another one of Vlad's tricks.' He struggled to stand...he was also still feeling the effect of his reset.

He walked but didn't get far though, he fainted halfway on his way to Mika...in order to protect her and hold her one more time.

**ugh, that was really hard to write...i even felt the gears turning in my head...not pleasant...alright, next chapter on it's way!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth

Vlad smirked as his plan was working, everyone was falling asleep due to his Sleep Grenade, even that pesky swordsman passed out.

He warped into the foyer and was about to finish Danny and his friends when he felt someone behind him. James stood there, mask forgotten, and it looked as though he we're pissed. James felt his blade encase itself in ecto energy but realized Vlad wasn't doing it. He realized he was doing it, himself.

'Alright, i'm gonna have some questions for Death later.' He focused back to Vlad who was about to strike again.

He saw the sword turn into an Ecto-blade and jumped. He attacked and then started the next battle with his new arch nemisis.

Danny awoke about ten minutes later and saw a weak Comet, who had put his mask back on, kneeling as if he was stabbed. He walked over and asked, "was it him?" Comet said, "yes, but...he escaped." He noticed everyone was still passed out and remembered, 'i can only have one confidant.'

'Danny, you are that confidant...'

"Danny, you wonder why I appeared after James died, did you not?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, how do you know James?"

"James," he faced Danny and took off his mask. Danny gasped, "J-James? Phew, I was really worried for a second…" Danny and James smirked until they heard Mika groan from her sleep. James quickly slipped on his mask and said, "Death gave me a mission, don't tell anyone i'm alive, not even Mika." Danny nodded sadly and asked, "What's the mission?"

"I need to keep tabs on the rest of your class, they may know "everything", but Death and me noticed you left out one detail that i'm thankful for; You didn't tell them my secret. Now, i'm still figuring out how to use my new powers and my old powers, which I need ask Death about that… he said, 'my Ghost side vanished...'"

"Comet, I think I have a theory as to why Death chose you but took away your powers," Clockwork, who was awake the whole time, surprised the Heroes, Comet asked, "Alright, hit me." Clockwork nodded and said, "Time out!" and with that Time froze. The odd thing that hit Clockwork, James didn't have either a Time Medalion on him or in him, but could move through time as if he didn't Time Out. Clockwork, realized it; "James," Comet took his mask off, "There is a reason Death chose you...you are of this world but not of this world." James looked at the time master and it came together like a ton of bricks. James remembered everything, "I'm the original…" he muttered and shook his head. He placed his mask back on, he didn't wanna talk.

Danny looked at Comet and wondered what he hid now.

Comet felt the Time In and sighed, 'well, i guess that explains it then…why i'm here and what i have to do; fix time and the future.'

Danny awoke everyone and stated, "we have to go, we have to get everyone home. i'll take you home using the Infi-Map...then i have some unfinished buisness." Danny pulled out the Infi-Map and called a portal to Fenton Works. Everyone looked at Danny and walked through the Portal save for Mika, Sam, Tucker, Amber and Comet.

"Now," Frostbite said, "let's get to Phantom City, we'll discuss our plans there." Danny called another Portal and walked into the Plaza of Phantom City along with the rest of his crew. Once they flew over to Phantom Palace, when Comet walked up first it opened automatically and everyone looked at him funny. Danny said, "Dammit Comet…"

Once they entered the Palace, Danny was tackled by a halfa who looked like him and she hugged him, She had black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with the red logo and the same shoes as Danny in human form, "Daddy, you're back, you're okay!" She cried out and Comet smiled behind his Helmet, Ah right, Princess Danielle is always informed of what is happening to her father via the Control Room. This was another secret they hid from everyone else, Danielle...daughter to Danny Phantom and Amber/Embera McLain. Sadly, she was created by Plasmius and was on his side until Danny and Amber turned her over to their side by accepting her as Family. She looked at Amber and hugged her too, "Mommy, you're okay, too!" Amber hugged her daughter back, "yes, sweetie we're back and okay, Comet here," she gestured to the swordsman, "Saved us from Plasmius a few times, but I bet you already know that, eh, Princess?" the six-year-old smiled and said to Comet, "Thank you, Mr. Comet for saving my mommy and daddy!" Comet nodded and said, "You are very welcome, Princess." Dani pouted and mumbled, 'only mommy and Daddy can call me Princess...' He chuckled and proceeded to walk with Danny and crew to the throne room where Johnny and Kitty were. Danny told the two about James and while Johnny frowned, Kitty cried in Johnny's arms. Comet walked out of the room and up the top of the castle and saw a familiar room...his. Yeah, his room was above Danny and Amber's room. he walked into it and saw his guitar.

"maybe i can play, to let some frustration out."

he took off his helmet and grabbed his guitar. Little did he know he would get an audiance…

a Future version of Danielle floated into the room and stayed quiet and invisible in order to hear Comet/James play a song. He sighed and started playing.

I've been a rambler, all my life

Been a bet it all gambler

Yeah I let it all ride

Never been afraid of losin

Yeah there's been times I've lost it all

But it won't really matter

Someday when I'm gone

Deadwood mountain? that's a rare one. she thought but let him sing his heart out.

You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain

By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane

Don't bring me no flowers

Just a six gun smokin

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

When your heart runs deeper

Then a ghost town gold mine

You just know your bound to find that motherload

You'll spend your last heartbeat chasing after rainbows

No there's no place you won't go

To win one more time

You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain

By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane

Don't bring me no flowers

Just a six gun smokin

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

And cover me a little extra deep

Cause that's the only way

I'm gonna rest in peace

You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain

By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane

Don't bring me no flowers

Just a six gun smokin

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

Put me eight feet down

When you bury me

James sighed and put his mask back on and he said as walked out, "I didn't want this life, you know that...My Princess." He walked out and left a teary Danielle sitting there. James knew something that moment as he walked out of his room, I will end this once and for all.

Six months later, after many campaigns against Vlad, and Comet revealing himself to be James and startling everyone, save for those who knew. As well as an ultimate betrayal by Mika, who of which broke James' heart apart while she was at it.

Danny and a still distraught James were planning an attack on Vlad's Castle and James thought one thing, revenge and his endgame, you see...Vlad revealed to have a future James with him in stasis and once he broke free he started to terrorize along with Vlad. They had created the ultimate fortress one out of Darkness. When everyone learned of this, the elder Danielle and everyone that had joined Team Phantom were revealed by Clockwork to have come from the future to stop the future James. but there were only two ways for the future to be saved, "If Danny finished Semaj (What he called himself to differentiate) he would only sleep for 100 years only to terrorize again." Danny didn't like the alternative, "If James were to finish his future self with his own power...both he and Semaj would fade from existance…" Danny and other agreed that the first idea was the best for now...until James thought of something...and looked at his friends…, 'if i do this...and i sacrifice myself...i will spare everyone the misery of what i am to bring...' and James silently made his Endgame, the future of happiness.

As Danny and everyone rallied, James pulled the Time Master aside to ask one last thing, "Take to that fortress...i'm going to finish this!" Clockwork looked at Daniel and nodded, "This is your choice then?" James nodded.

Once Clockwork warped James to the fortress alone he flew up to the top of the Fortress and said to Semaj and Vlad, "We'll end this here! I will decide my friend's future! Not You!"

The clash began and as Daniel flew to the top of the Castle once he got there. He saw James and Semaj clashing blades. Danny's eyes widened at James and watched as he started to glow. He charged up a high-powered Ecto-Beam and blasted Semaj with it. Semaj, with the same expression as Danny, fell the ground and vanished in a fade of Darkness. James felt the same thing happen to him and he saw Danny watching. James smirked, "I've seen countless visions of when you and I fight Vlad, and once he was finished, I killed you." He walked to Danny and said, bluntly, "This was my choice, so;"

May we meet again in a better life…

**Ugh, that sucked ass.**

**but i'm not done, oh no, i'm just getting started!**


End file.
